The Show Must Go On
by Spoiler1001
Summary: Based on Rebornica's Au with some slight changes. Cassaundra has to solve the murders that plague her darkest memories, but with her 'gift' of seeing her undead brother, who may or may not have committed the crime, her life is complicated. Rated T for language and violence. very hinted Mike/oc but not really.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback: Two night guards were switching shifts with the day guards. A they were making their final rounds, The taller one opened a door and made a startling discovery: the animatronics were bleeding. The fluid was thick and dark red. They both screamed and the shorter one grabbed the phone and dialed nine one one._

" _Oh my god…" The taller one whimpered. End flashback._

Casaundra Viola thought her life was finally going right. Her light blond hair tied into a ponytail, showing off her dark purple eyes. Her light olive skin was smooth and clear. She had graduated medical school! She was a doctor. Nothing could ruin her day...until she went home.

"Welcome home Dr. Viola! Did you have a nice day? You're positively glowing." Vincent said from across the room. Vincent was the older of the two twins. The problem is that he's been dead for years. He was convicted of a murder and executed.

"Well I _was_ having a fine day," said Casaundra, "then I came home." Casaundra said as she walked toward the fridge to grab a beer. She put down the beer and undid her ponytail. Her long hair cascaded down her back. Casaundra glared at her brother.

"I have a date tonight. His name is Christian," Casaundra told her brother. "He won't be able to see you, so please don't do what you normally do." Vincent's purple eyes gleamed with amusement. His eyes and hair color were identical to his sister's.

"What? Me? I never do anything to mess with your dates." Vincent said, appearing next to her. Cassaundra flinched slightly and spun to look at him.

"Yes, you do. You pull some ' _Poltergeist'_ crap that scares them off." Cassaundra said, glaring.

"You have my word that I will not do anything to ruin your date unless I have to." Vincent said as he laid a hand on his 'heart'.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Casaundra said as she took a sip of her beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Casaundra wore a nice skirt for her date. Her hair was pinned up and her tattoo of a rose that laid between her shoulder blades was visible. She put on makeup and was dressed to impress. She went by the restaurant every night when she went to work at the pizzeria that had an animatronics show similar to Chuck E Cheese's. Her date was three hours late. Finally a friend of Christian's showed up.

"Hi my name's Cole. Christian's not coming. He's scared that you'll kill him and put him into a robot." Richard said, snickering. Casaundra stood up and punched Cole hard in the nose. Blood came pouring out. Cole stared at the women in shock.

"You psychotic piece of garbage! I will end you!" Cole snarled at her. Then a man about six foot three walked up to the pair.

"Hello, hello, my name's Scott, and I couldn't help but to hear this interesting conversation," said the newcomer. "You and your buddy had no right to stand her up. She's been through enough."

"Thanks for reminding me, Scotty." Casaundra said looking at the man. He was a couple of inches taller than her. He had black hair that stood up at odd angles. He wore small framed glasses that covered his eyes. he had a fairly muscular build, but wouldn't hurt a fly. He then regarded Cole with a hateful glare.

"You're just lucky she broke your nose. Last time a guy did something like this she broke three of his ribs." Scott said. Cole ran, screaming.

"You better stay with me tonight. You don't look sober enough to drive," Scott said. Casaundra was stumbling.

"You're probably right Scotty. I may've had the whole bottle of wine." Casaundra said chuckling holding her punching arm. Scott took out his wallet and paid for her wine. He made a few phone calls and a small boy about eighteen drove up to the place where the restaurant was. He had a timid look on his face. His brown hair covered his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Jeremy, now just drop off her car then Mike will pick you up and we'll start our shift." Scott said to the boy. Casaundra was slowly falling asleep standing up. Scott turned to her and put his other arm behind her legs, carrying her bridal style.

"What about her? Wouldn't the anima-"Jeremy started but was interrupted by Scott.

"They love her. She'll be fine. Nobody will bother us when she's there," Scott said dismissively. "Now call Mike before you go. He'll know what to do."

"You sure?" Jeremy asked. Scott nodded.

 _Flashback: Casaundra and Vincent were sitting in a principal's office. Casaundra was angry and Vincent was smirking. Then a man with a (I had one too many) beer belly and a balding head wobbled into the room._

" _You two have done something to this school. This is the last straw! I will expel you for this insolence," the man barked at the two straight faced students._

" _If I may ask Mr. Bell, why are you expelling us? As I recall, YOU pulled US out of class, started yelling into a phone and finished by screaming at us. So I would like some sort of explanation." A young Casaundra said twirling her hair. It was in a bob cut, streaked with blue to contrast her brother's dyed red streaks. Vincent's hair was pulled into a ponytail and was about shoulder length._

" _You know what you did, you sniveling little brat," The older man said smacking Casaundra in the face so hard, she fell back._

" _What the hell?! You can't do that! My parents could sue-" Vincent screamed as he ran to catch his stricken twin. His purple eyes widening in principal sneered and interrupted Vincent._

" _I could expel you for swearing and for beating your poor weak willed sister. So your parents can't sue anybody. As for why I called you to the office, someone keyed my car and since you two are a meaningless nothings I might as well put the crime on you." The principal said as he snickered at the children who abhorred him._

" _Weak willed? At least I don't resort to beating kids for kicks. Also why would I key your car?" Casaundra said while rubbing her now slightly swollen cheek. The tears from the pain were trying to escape, but she refused to let them fall._

 **"** ** _Because you are a snot nosed brat and I can stick anything on anyone." Mr. Bell said with a widening grin. End flashback._**


	4. Chapter 4

Casaundra groaned when she woke up. The lights were too bright and her wrist burned.

"Be careful Cass, we don't want the wrist to get much worse." A man said. He had black hair and blue eyes. The tone of his voice was soft and caring.

"Mike, is that you?" Casaundra muttered. She tried to open her eyes, but she hurt. The man chuckled at her and brushed her hair out off of her face.

"Yeah, it's me." Mike answered.

"Mike, I don't know what hurts more, my head or my wrist." She whimpered. Mike picked her off the couch she was on and sat down with her on his lap. She snuggled close to him and he hummed in content. While her breathing evened out, Mike thought that she looked peaceful when she slept. Jeremy watched the two very closely.

"You two seem close," Jeremy stated. "It wasn't a question or anything mean, just an observation."

"We grew up together, the three, no four of us, kid." Mike said, not even looking at Jeremy. "We were even working together. Then Scott and Vincent found a group of dead bodies and called the cops. Everybody came. There was this huge investigation. They found a video tape of Vincent killing the kids. Nobody saw the tape and I always wondered if it was real. Anyway her brother was convicted and suffered death by the electric chair. She started drinking 'round then. When she wasn't drinking she was studying. She's a MD now if you want to know."

Jeremy blinked. "That was a lot of history, even for this place."

Meanwhile at a nearby hospital, Vincent was scouting the coma patients. He saw a kid about twenty five standing over a bed. Vincent didn't know how he knew, but the kid was a ghost.

"Not what you thought it would be huh, kid?" Vincent said as he was planning the ultimate revival trick.

"No, it's not, probably because I'm still alive. Hey, aren't you-" The kid said, but was quickly interrupted by Vincent.

"The guy who killed the kids? No, I get confused with the sick bastard a lot." Vincent grimaced at the memory. Then with a quick turn of his head Vincent studied the kid. "Hey, man, I gotta ask you a question-" Vincent was interrupted this time by the kid.

"Yeah, Go ahead. Just don't ask something stupid... ok?" The kid said as he stared Vincent in the eye. Vincent stood over the body, thinking.

"Hey man, What's your name? I would like to know before I, you know….." Vincent asked in a muted tone, almost sad.


	5. Chapter 5

"My name is Fritz Smith. Seriously no stupid stunts. It's what got me in this situation in the first place. I tried to make a jump, try not to let that happen to you." And with that, Fritz vanished melting into a bright white light. Vincent closed his eyes and grabbed the body's hand and melted into the body like a dissipating fog.

Mike shook the sleeping girl awake at the pizzeria. Cassaundra moaned and sleepily blinked.

"Mmm.. five more minutes…" Casaundra whispered, Finally having recovered from the hangover.

"Sorry babe, but the animatronics wanted to say 'hi' before shift ends." Mike said smirking at the young girl. She stood up, Sliding off of Mike's lap. Scott handed her a ponytail holder and a hat that said 'nightwatch'. She put on both. She took a flashlight and started walking toward the kitchen. Then she paused and turned to the three men staring at her. She turned toward the youngest male.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Casaundra said to Jeremy. He flinched and turned a light red.

"Jeremy. My name's Jeremy Fitzgerald." The young man stuttered.

"Well Jeremy, I don't know you yet but I would be honored if you joined me with greeting the 'old friends'." Casaundra said with a shaky smirk. She felt comfortable in the hellhole of the pizzeria that this place was. It was nice, until the killings…. She was lost in thought, she almost didn't realize that she was staring at the robotic trio themselves up on the dimly lit stage. Freddie, standing in the center, was a large brown bear with bright blue eyes. He wore a black hat and held a matching black microphone. The animatronic to his right was Bonnie, a violet rabbit. His ear was bent at an odd angle. His eyes were a dark red. He wore a lighter red bowtie and carried a matching bass guitar. To Freddy's right was a yellow baby chicken whose name was Chica. She had dark purple eyes, much like Casaundra and Vincent's. She wore a bib with 'let's eat' written in bold letters. She carried a cupcake with pink icing and black eyes. A similar cupcake was sitting in the night guards' office.

"Jeremy, what time is it?" Casaundra asked. Jeremy was watching her look at the tree animatronics in masked horror. These things tried to kill him and the rest of the guards, but they were just looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's one thirty. Why?"Jeremy asked. Casaundra hesitated before answering.

"I'm gonna clean them." When Casaundra said this, the animatronics lit up. The looks on their faces were almost a smile. "Jeremy go get Foxy and Marionette and meet me in the parts and service room." She finished as she made a beeline toward the the cleaning closet. She pulled a bucket out of the closet and jogged to the women's bathroom. She put the tip of the bucket under the faucet and filled it halfway with water. She sat the bucket on the floor and looked into the mirror. That was a big mistake. In the reflection to her right, there was a yellow figure, a rabbit. It's eyes were hollow, no substance, no plastic, just black hollow holes. It was tattered and broken. It lifted it's head and stared her in the eyes. It cocked it's head to the side. It's face was etched into an eternal grin and for a horrifying second, Casaundra didn't move, didn't blink, didn't breath. She locked eyes, and then she heard banging on the restroom door. She immediately looked at the door and heard a voice.

"Ye lass be fine?" Oh good, it was Foxy. Foxy was always a sweetheart. He was lanky and tall and covered with red velvet. After years of use, his velvet fur and skin started to chip. His eyes were like gold and he sometimes wore an eye patch. She looked back in the mirror before answering. The yellow rabbit was gone now all that's left was a wall behind her.

"Yes captain, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Casaundra said as she walked out of the restroom. She looked up at the ten foot tall animatronic. "Let's go." She said as she walked rather slowly toward the Parts and Service room. As she walked into the room she couldn't help but to think of how it was when she last cleaned the robots.

 _Flashback: Casaundra wore her hair in a ponytail and a night watch hat. She was wearing her uniform shirt open, showing off a jet black t-shirt. She had a bucket out and was washing the animatronics, however she was slowly getting covered in blood. She was crying tears of sorrow for she knew what she was really washing. A slightly pudgy man sat in the corner and was watching._

 _"Quit yer whining and keep cleaning. You still have Bonnie and Freddie to clean." The man said with a scowl. He was wearing all black and was bald. He had a name tag that said 'Hello, My name is Dick.' Casaundra, Vincent, and Mike had a running joke about how appropriate his name was._

 _"But Sir, These were children! They had DNA test and these are the missing children. My brother got arrested for their murder and now I'm-" Casaundra said, slowly starting to hyperventilate._

 _"Do I look like I care?! The cops are done here, so clean the damn 'bots!" Dick said as he shot Casaundra a heated glare. They locked eyes and held that lock for several minutes until the animatronic she was working on look up and raised his red velvet arm._

 _"If it's Ok with ye, I'm sure the brave lass would like to be alone when she does the cleanin'." Both looked down at the speaker. It was Foxy, who had an emotionally devastated look in his eyes, looking back at them._

 _"Fine, but after this, she's fired. I won't get any business with the other twin still here." The boss said as he left the room. End flashback._


	7. Chapter 7

Casaundra calmly walked into the room, not showing any of the hurricane of emotions that was brewing inside her. There was an empty table standing in the middle of the small room. There were empty shelves on the walls. The whole atmosphere of the room was empty and hollow.

"Freddie, get on the table and lay down." Casaundra said as she grabbed a rag and dumped it into the bucket. She wiped down his suit and noted that it was filthy. She did the same thing to the other animatronics. As she worked on them she could see the spirits of the dead children. When she washed Freddy, a little girl put her hands on the table and stood on her toes to watch. She had a small top hat on her head and wore a dark brown dress. When she washed Bonnie, she saw a small boy with purple hair. He wore a purple suit and had a red bow tie. When she washed Chicka, she saw a young girl, younger than the first. She wore her hair in a bob cut. Her yellow shirt was pale and she wore jean shorts. When she washed foxy, she saw a smiling boy. older than the rest, but not by had bright red hair. He had a bandana on. His white shirt was in tatters, as well as his long black pants. When she dumped out the dirty water in the women's bathroom, Casaundra glared at the mirror. She waited for the strange image to appear. When it didn't, she sighed and put the bucket back. The animatronics looked brighter and friendlier. She was exhausted. She wasn't good at doing anything when she was sober. Her sights got worse when she was sober. All the ghost disappeared, all the haunted imagery vanished, her life was just easier when she drank. She walked to the night guard office and looked around at the room. There was a couch where Mike was sitting, a recliner, where Scott was sitting, and a love seat where Jeremy was sitting. They were all clearly exhausted, and were ready to go home. Casaundra plopped herself down on the couch next to Mike. After fifteen minutes of comfortable silence, Casaundra spoke up.

"Jeremy, what time is it?" She asked with a neutral expression. All heads turned to look a Jeremy while he looked at his watch.

"It's five to six. Our shift is almost over. The boss should be here soon." Jeremy said very quietly.

"Oh yeah, how is Dick? He still doing the thing where he loathes every kid that stumbles into this joint?" Casaundra asked curiously. Mike chuckled softly.

"Yeah he still hates kids. Last week, he ruined every single holiday for those kids. He just walked up to a microphone, took it out of Freddie's hand, which pissed the bear off, and started listing all the things that weren't real. All the kids were bawling and the parents paid their bills and took off. Also he started to wear these god awful yellow shirts. They're absolutely hideous." Mike said, at ease with his friend. Casaundra was about to comment when all the night guards past and present, heard a key unlocking the door. The boss, Dick, walked into the room. His eyes scanned the room.

 **"** **Well look who's back. I recall firing you." Dick said toward Casaundra. Mike and Scott tensed at the words.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I got bored. In fact, I want my job back." Casaundra said smoothly. It wasn't that she didn't want her job back, she did. It's just that there was something going on here, something very wrong.

"Is that all?" Dick said mockingly at the younger woman.

"I wouldn't mock me, old man. I could sue you for sexual harassment." Casaundra smiled. "I never did anything to you…..sexually." Dick shot back. "Maybe….maybe not. But I bet I can think up something that will put you away for a long time." Casaundra openly laughed. "Your a real witch, with a capital B." Dick walked away slowly. Yup so either you see me in an uniform or in court. What will your choice be?" Casaundra said as she looked across the room at Dick. The men behind her wanted to intervene, but they didn't know who they feared more, the boss of the company,or the angry woman challenging him.

"Welcome back, we've missed you." Dick said, his green eyes wide with fear. Casaundra shook his hand.

"Well, It's been fun boys, but I'm gonna head home." Casaundra said as she turned and walked away. Before she left, She walked by where Foxy happened to be at the moment, behind a curtain, away from sight.

"Lass, before ye be gone, I've got something to say to ye. The boss ain't what he say he be. He be not right. He be taking joy in hurtin' kids. Be careful lass, he could hurt you so bad, ye wish ye was a goner. Heed me lass." Foxy said to her with his voice cracking with either emotion or the static from the voice box.

"I'll be careful Foxy. You rest up now, and be good." Casaundra said as she walked out the door.

As Casaundra was walking home she felt a strange feeling as if she was being followed. As she turned the final corner of a two mile walk she was grabbed by a man wearing a leather jacket.

"You try anything and I'll hurt you." Casaundra said to her capture. Her tone was serious, but she looked unsure.

"Cass, you never could hurt a fly, much less me." The stranger said chuckling. Cass blinked and looked at the stranger, mostly his dark purple eyes.

"Vincent? What the hell do you think you're doing in this guy?" Casaundra started screaming. Vincent winced and covered her mouth.

"One, you don't know how truly wrong that sounds and two, he was in a coma, and I asked his spirit and he said yes and moved on. Any other questions?" Vincent said as he took his hand away from her mouth. She glared at Vincent with extreme distaste. Then she calmly walked away. Not even looking back. Just walked away. When she got home, she fell asleep.

When she woke, Vincent was watching television on her couch.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here, but did you at least make me some coffee?" Casaundra asked. Vincent nodded and went back to watching his program. "Hey, I was wondering if you could stay here. I have a hunch that I might need to contact you tonight." Casaundra asked as she finished her coffee. It was extremely strong. Just the way she liked it. Vincent looked at her and nodded hesitantly.

When she went to work on her official first day, she was dressed to impress. She wore her hair in a ponytail, out the back of her night guard hat. She wore her black and gray plaid flannel shirt unbuttoned showing off a black form fitting tank top. She wore some thick blue jeans and thick sneakers. She wore smoky eye makeup with dark red lipstick.

When She walked into the building, Mike, Scott, and Jeremy were setting up shop in the office.

"Hello, boy's. You ready for one hell of a night?" Casaundra said. Mike saw her and smirked. She looked great.

"Yup. Now we wait for the boss to leave and we can start our shift." Scott said and cracked his knuckles. He looked at Casaundra cautiously, as if she was a ticking time bomb.

"Ok. But before we start, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." Casaundra said as she ran for the women's bathroom. When she opened the door she noticed what she thought was a crack in the wall but it turned out to be a secret door, left opened a smidgen that led into a hidden room. She knew she shouldn't, but she called in Scott and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong…...Oh." Jeremy said as he peered into the bathroom. He peeked into the hidden room and all the blood in his face drained. "The boss is in there. He's listening to some tapes while examining a golden doll thing. I don't like this."

"Me either, plus this room isn't on the blueprints." Scott whispered. Casaundra just looked Scott and blinked.

"Scott, I'm sure that the fact that this room isn't on the blueprint is the least offending part of this." Casaundra snarked.

"What do we do?" Jeremy asked. His light brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Well, Jeremy, What we do is back away slowly, and when he's gone, we investigate." Casaundra said as she backed away slowly. All the other guy's looked at her. "I don't recall you guy's having a better idea." Casaundra countered to their looks. The guys shrugged and followed suit. After a couple hours, Dick left. Casaundra made a phone call.

"Who are you calling?" Jeremy asked curiously. Mike jerked his head up from the camera monitor and saw that she was indeed calling someone.

"Yeah, calling people is usually Scott's thing." Mike said, summoning an introduction to Scott's middle finger.

"You'll see boys." Casaundra muttered. About a half hour later there was a knock at the door. Vincent had arrived. The look of shock on the animatronics and night guards faces were almost amusing.

 **"** **You remember Vincent, don't you boys?" Casaundra said as she pulled Vincent to the girls restroom. Vincent tried to pull away, but Casaundra had a strong grip on his arm. She pulled her brother to a wall where the hidden door was. She then felt where a covering was. She felt a gap where the area between a door frame and the door would be and pushed. The door opened. The room it lead to was small, but not undetectable. It was covered with red blotches. blood stains. This was where the kids died. To the east wall, there was a rabbit suit on an animatronic mannequin. She cautiously walked over to it and very carefully opened the front of the suit and looked inside.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What d'ya see sis?" Vincent asked. looking around. The thoughts went swirling through his head. If this room was legally a part of the building, then he would've been told.

"Vince, if you had truly killed those kids, you would've known about this room, this suit, the mannequins, everything. It's quite obvious that you don't. So you probably didn't kill these kids, did you." Casaundra said not looking at him. Vincent looked at his sister, the one who hated him for the longest time, his twin, the one who was stillborn along with him, the one who the doctors revived along with him, causing them to have the same 'gift' of seeing the dead, the one who has been through hell and keeps going.

"...no, I never hurt the kids. He did, but I had to take the fall for him." Vincent whispered, crying. Casaundra held a look of surprise.

"What did he do to you? What could he have done that was so bad that you would confess to something you didn't do?." Casaundra said looking at her brother. For the first time really looking at her brother. He still had the purple eyes, but his hair was black now. It was cropped up and was short. He had a fairly muscular build. He looked like he could take on the world in a fist fight and win, but he was still too nice to try it.

"He threatened you Cass! He threatened to do unspeakable things to you then kill you and burn your body." Vincent shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback: Vincent, aged 23 was called to the boss's office. He waltz in with a large snicker and an even larger stride._

" _What's wrong, Dick?" Vincent smirked at his own immature joke._

" _Several children went missing and I want you to take the fall for their murder." Dick said scowling. He really hated Vincent. The kids loved Vincent and always brought more kids when they arrived and the kids were disgusting and stupid and weren't good for anything but destroying all of his repairs. He wish they would just vanish. So he made the most destructive kids disappear._

" _And why would I do that, might I ask?" Vincent snarled, all the mirth in his mood evaporated. He leaned over the pudgy man's desk, glaring. His canine teeth looking more like fangs in his face._

" _Because I made six children….. 'disappear', do you want your sister next?" Dick said as he glared back at his employee. "I can do a lot worse to her and make her wish she was dead. I can make her death slow and painful, and when she's crying out for you, i'll slit her throat then burn her limp body. How's that sound?" Dick continued, hitting Vincent in his sore spot, his sister._

" _Don't, please stop, I'll do it. Just please don't kill her." Vincent said crying softly._

" _I won't, unless you tell someone about this special agreement." Dick said smirking at the much taller man. He won. All the moms will take their toddlers away from there, and the teens will come here and play the arcade and he'll still make money, and the animatronics will stay fixed, costing less money for maintenance. He won. End flashback._

Cassaundra stared at Vincent in shock. She had no idea what to say to this. She looked back at the suit worn by the motionless mannequin.

"A person wore this, but there's metal things poking into the sides. Things are held back by straps stretched by springs., but the springs are in deplorable condition. any more stress and they'll snap." Casaundra muttered low enough that only Vincent heard her.

"What kind of stress?" Vincent asked mildly curious. Casaundra smirked and shook her head.

 **"** **If someone stands up in this thing, they die, ripped apart." Casaundra looked at brother while she said this. Then she shot up and started walking out the room. "We've looked at everything we could. Now we finish our shift and then confront Dick…"**


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent jogged to keep up with Casaundra. She walked to the night guard office and plopped down.

"So now what?" Mike asked. Jeremy was looking at the monitors with Scott. All of them had heard the conversation between Vincent and Casaundra and were horrified by what they learned.

"Well, after shift, you're taking the kid and getting as far as you can. Scott and Vincent will go to my house and watch until I get home. I will talk to our boss, and it will get ugly." Casaundra said looking at all the men individually. They sat in a tense silence. No one wanted to talk after that startling announcement.

Even though it felt like forever, 6 AM came way too soon for anyone's liking. Mike and Jeremy drove for the city border. Scott and Vincent walked out the door. The boss walked to his office, with Casaundra right on his heels.

"I found something interesting tonight." Casaundra said starting the conversation.

"Is it going to take forever to explain what it is, we open in three hours." Dick said as he was going through his desk drawers.

"It's a yellow animatronic suit that you can wear! it had it's own room and everything! If I wasn't there, I wouldn't have believed it." Casaundra said faking excitement.

"Yeah about that, could you maybe keep quiet about that? That would be great!" Dick said, trying not to look too panicked.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna tell everybody!" Casaundra said eagerly. Dick pulled a .9 millimeter pistol out of his desk drawer and pointed it at Casaundra's face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah, I'm not going to let you do that." Dick said as he fired the gun. He hit her in the arm, not fatal but very painful. The gunshot shocked the animatronics to life sensing that something was very wrong. Foxy followed the sound of the shot and saw Casaundra's bleeding arm. He figured out what happened and lunged at Dick. He dodged smoothly and started to run. Casaundra gave chase. He was making a b line toward the women's restroom.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Casaundra yelled as she struggled to bear the pain. She stumbled and was caught by a familiar face.

"Wow, you look like hell." Mike chuckled dryly.

"Mike…How did you-?" Casaundra almost passed out.

"Easy there. Don't overexert yourself. Me and Jeremy turned around because if you think that I'm just gonna let you kill yourself, you've got another thing coming. Now let me check out that wound." Mike said as he gently took her arm. The bullet didn't pass through her arm but there was a lot of blood. Mike took off Casaundra's flannel shirt and wrapped it around her arm to slow the bleeding. Then Jeremy ran in, startling the two, with all the animatronics in tow. They were yelling a rather bizarre battle cry: 'Pizza'. Casaundra looked at Mike, who shrugged. "I don't know either." He said with a straight face. They joined the battle cry and ran to the bathroom. Dick was opening the door and dashed inside. Vincent and Scott were there already, glaring at Dick. He was cornered. He lost.

"What- you two left already! How-?" Dick asked rapidly, losing his concentration. Vincent took a step forward and laughed.

"Well, if you must know, We took the back entrance." Vincent said looking satisfied. "We snuck in here after you shot my sister. Now give up. There's five of us and one of you. We win."

"No Vincent, Let's give him a fair chance." Casaundra said. "If he puts on the suit, He could take all of us out. The padding in the suit would act like suit of armor. He could get away with ten counts of murder." Vincent caught on very quickly and Dick thought he did too.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're right little girl. I could get away with murder. I could get away with it." Dick said as he slipped into the suit. It was a tight fit, but it fit. Then he stood up and laughed. He went insane, driven by greed and pride. Then there was a sickening crack. The laughing turned into screaming. Blood poured out of every opening in the suit that it could. The mighty figure fell and twitched and looked at Casaundra. "You're a doctor, you can help me… please, h-help…" The former boss slowly stopped twitching, stopped talking, stopped….. being.

Casaundra looked at the stunned men around her and the gun that laid near the departed. She walked away and walked toward the animatronics. They had a look of relief on their faces. Mike spoke first.

"So what now?" Mike asked gingerly. She looked around the pizzeria and was about to answer but Foxy answered first.


	15. Chapter 15

"We will burn this place to the ground and don't look back." Foxy said, his eye's steely yellow. The other animatronics nodded. Scott looked at Foxy.

"Foxy I will miss you. You were always my favorite." Scott murmured. Jeremy and Mike just nodded at them in respect. Vincent took Freddie's Hat and held it in his hand. When the night guards walked out of the restaurant and were headed to Casaundra's house, Chica walked into the kitchen and turned the gas on without lighting the stove. In minutes the whole place smelled like gas. Foxy then lit one of the stoves and the whole place turned into a blazing inferno.

"We still don't know if arson was involved, as police are still investigating…" The tv was blaring, but no one was watching it. The occupants in the house were talking.

"So what now?" Mike said, sitting next to Casaundra on a small couch. Jeremy was sitting on the floor, and and Vincent was sitting on the other side of Casaundra. He was still holding on to the hat. Scott was sitting in a recliner next to the couch. The five of them got the bullet out and she was fine, just sporting a new scar.

"Well, I've got to get a new job. I will apply at a nearby hospital. Since I'm a doctor, I'm nearly guaranteed a job. Vincent will have to stay here, having come back from the dead and all. I have no idea what you three will do." Casaundra stated.

"I will go to a nursing school, become a nurse." Jeremy volunteered.

"I'm used to working minimum wage, so I will become a cashier somewhere." Mike said flatly.

"I will go into customer service. I always liked how my voice sounded over the telephone." Scott said smiling proudly. Vincent snickered and muttered 'show off' under his breath.

"Well now It's settled, but we need to make an agreement right here right now." Casaundra announced to the men surrounding her. "We have to agree to never forget what happened at the pizzeria." Casaundra concluded as she looked around at the others.

 **None of the men hesitated as they simultaneously agreed,"Deal."**


End file.
